Mousson
by lyj-chan
Summary: En quelques mots: pluie, nuit, herbe, carillon, lumière rouge, soie, bain moussant, bois, nudité, amour... 01x02.


_**Auteuse** _: Lyj'  
_**Base** _: Gundam Wing  
_**G**__**enre** _: Yaoi, Romance, one-shot.  
_**Couple** _: 01x02 - !  
_**Attention** _: présence de lemon ;p !  
_**Résumé** _: En quelques mots: pluie, nuit, herbe, carillon, lumière rouge, soie, bain moussant, bois, nudité, amour... - !

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------

**Mousson**

_1 an. Cela faisait mai__ntenant 1 an que la guerre était finie. Un an que les g-boys c'étaient séparés. Un an qu'ils ne c'étaient pas revu..._

Depuis le traité de paix signé par Rhelena et les autres dirigeants de la Terre et des Colonies, Heero ne trouvait plus de sens à sa vie. Tous les jours qui passaient se ressemblaient, mornes, mélancolique, dénués d'actions. Bref, il s'ennuyait, profondément. A présent son seul souhait était de retourner dans l'espace, dans le passé, dans son Gundam.  
C'était samedi, il faisait nuit, et comme à son habitude Heero s'était retiré chez lui, au fond de son jardin. Sa seule distraction de la semaine consistait en ce qu'il y avait là : un jacuzzi. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un abri de bois typiquement japonais. Et des petites lumières rouges éclairaient faiblement le chemin de pierre qui y donnait accès.  
Cette nuit il pleuvait. La première fois depuis longtemps. C'était une pluie fine et continue. Mais Heero n'y prit pas garde. Il ôta sa chemise de soie verte et l'accrocha à l'entrée de l'abri.  
En dessous, il était nu.  
Puis il monta les trois marches et enjamba le rebord du bain, pénétrant doucement dans l'eau chaude.  
Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une dure journée, encore une fois, mais il se sentait engourdis de partout, comme rouillé.  
Il s'assit sur un des rebords intérieurs du bain, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et ferma ses yeux.  
Il y a environ deux mois il avait reçu un coup de fil de Quatre. L'Arabe lui proposait un rendez-vous, chez lui, avec les trois autres ex-pilotes. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas sur le moment, Heero refusa, prétextant une quelconque mission. Le petit blond avait été déçu mais n'avait pas insisté. Depuis, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. En fait, au fond de lui, Heero avait peur. Peur de les revoir, peur de craquer devant eux, lui, le perfect soldier, peur d'avouer la vérité : rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il avait été élevé pour combattre, il ne savait rien faire d'autre.  
Et puis aussi peur de lui.  
Et de ses sentiments.  
Duo.  
Parmi les quatre G-boys c'était lui qui lui manquait le plus.  
A la fin de la guerre, le Shinigami était retourné sur sa colonie. Ils s'étaient à peine dits au revoir; comme si leur relation pendant la guerre n'avait été qu'un nuage de fumée, un rêve, une illusion. Pourtant tous deux savaient ce que l'autre ressentait.  
Mais la vie parfois est faite de telle sorte qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut, et même si cela vous affecte par la suite. Heero avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où, la nuit, il s'était réveillé, trempé de sueur, les draps souiller et le nom du Shinigami au bord des lèvres. Aujourd'hui encore il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de ses pensées.  
Sortant ses mains de l'eau, Heero les porta sur ses épaules qu'il massa. Puis il se retourna et croisa ses bras sur le rebord en bois pour y déposer sa tête.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé le silence de la nuit l'apaisait. Les criquets, le vent, la pluie, le tintement du carillon à l'entrée du bain.  
Il se sentait bien, comme tous les samedi soirs. Les bulles du jacuzzi l'entouraient, le relaxaient.

Des pas qui foulent l'herbe humide, puis le plancher de bois.

Dos à l'entrée, Heero ne vit pas qui venait d'arriver. Il tendit alors l'oreille, méfiant. Pas la peine de trop s'alarmer, si cette personne avait été hostile il serait déjà mort.

Des chaussures qu'on retire, une fermeture éclaire, froissements de vêtements... et une voix, suave, envoûtante... sa voix.

-Bonjour, Hee-chan.  
Heero se retourna. Au fond de lui il était extrêmement surpris. Mais il resta impassible.  
-Bonjour, Duo.  
Ses yeux dévorèrent littéralement le jeune homme natté. Il était nu.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'à nouveau il pourrait contempler ce torse matte, ces muscles retracés par une longue natte châtaigne, et ce cou, fin, et ces lèvres, ces yeux...  
-Je t'ai manqué ?  
Un sourire malicieux. Oui, c'était bien le Shinigami en personne.  
Duo n'entra pas dans l'eau tout de suite. A la place, il marcha le long de la bordure de bois pour venir se poster derrière le brun. Il s'accroupit alors et passa ses mains devant ses yeux, comme pour jouer au jeu : "qui est là" ?  
-Duo..., répondit Heero dans un murmure.  
-Oui, mon ange ?  
Son coeur s'accélérait, son souffle devenait saccadé... même après un an, le japonais était toujours aussi accro au Shinigami... dépendant, complètement... ses yeux se fermèrent et il happa les doigts du natté entre ses lèvres.  
-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Toi aussi, murmura Duo. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.  
Duo déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux ébène d'Heero. Puis un autre sur son oreille, et un autre sur sa joue, comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse tourner la tête de ses mains et qu'il l'embrasse sur ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes.  
Heero gémit et déposa sa main droite sur la joue de son ancien amant, approfondissant le baiser.  
Lorsqu'il furent à bout de souffle, Duo s'écarta des lèvres d'Heero et remonta doucement sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.  
-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.  
Puis il fit descendre ses mains le long du torse du brun.  
Lentement, amoureusement.  
Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau le brûla presque. Tout son corps était hors de contrôle.  
Un an...  
Duo descendit encore plus bas. N'y pouvant plus, Heero tendit ses deux bras vers Duo. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras, l'aimer.  
Souriant, le Shinigami acquiesça silencieusement. Il mit une jambe dans l'eau et passa la seconde de l'autre côté de son corps. Puis il s'assit sur lui à califourchon.  
Mais en faisait cela il venait d'offrir son intimité au sexe tendu d'Heero, qui le pénétra sans le vouloir.  
Un moment de silence gêné les entoura. Puis Duo rit doucement et Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que le Shingami n'était pas sensible, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il avait eut peur, quand même.  
Souriant, il prit de ses deux mains la nuque du Shinigami et l'embrassa une seconde fois.  
Ses lèvres... il les embrassait, les taquinait, les suçotaient... elles le rendaient fou. Complètement fou.  
Non, en fait, ce n'était pas autant ces lèvres qui l'hypnotisait, c'était surtout lui. Duo. Et tout ce qu'il était où représentait. L'humour, la force, la malice , la persévérance, le courage, l'amitié, la beauté envoûtante, la gentillesse, la sincérité... tout ce que lui n'était pas, ou ne pensait pas être.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Duo sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. Vraiment. Il avait attendu, à la fin de la guerre. Il avait attendu que le brun lui demande de rester, parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Cela avait toujours été son plus gros défaut : ne rien dire. Ne pas parler, jamais. Ou très peu. Trop peu au goût du Shinigami.  
Il en avait souffert, énormément. Mais il voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il s'ouvre enfin à lui.  
Et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire, là, maintenant. Après un an...  
Le temps est traître mais il peut être aussi complice sous certains points.  
-T'en a mis du temps.  
-Je sais. Duo ?  
-Oui mon ange ?  
-Fais-moi l'amour.  
Le natté sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers son amant pour un long et profond baiser.  
Puis il embrassa sa nuque, il suçota sa clavicule, il titilla ses tétons, et il revint enfin vers sa bouche, plongeant ses améthystes dans ses émeraudes. Il se souleva ensuite doucement, et se rassit sur le bassin du brun qui gémit.  
Grisé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, et aussi par son propre plaisir, Duo recommença. Encore. Et encore.  
Heero défit ses cheveux et passa ses doigts dedans, s'y agrippant presque. Il logea sa tête dans le cou de son amour et le laissa faire encore et encore ses mouvements langoureux.  
Encore et encore.  
L'eau du bain paraissait tiède comparée à la chaleur de leur corps, à leurs souffles.  
Encore et encore.  
Leurs cheveux humides collaient leurs peaux rougies.  
Encore et encore.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Et si ils restaient comme cela pour toujours ?  
Encore et encore.

_FIN_

**_Mot de l'auteuse_** : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si vous voulez voir l'autre forme de ce one-shot (avec illustration, lol) c'est par-ici : http/lyj. 


End file.
